


Responsibility over Love

by girraffepancakes, mariflowerdl711



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Fluff so much fluff, Keith is half galra with purple mark, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), allura is becoming queen, everyone is altean except shiro and keith, hunk is the head chief, keith can sing woooow, keith is a cleaning servant, keith is such a sweetheart, lance does archery, lance is a cutie too, lance is mature but can be funny, pidge and matt are head techinians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girraffepancakes/pseuds/girraffepancakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflowerdl711/pseuds/mariflowerdl711
Summary: Keith and his mother, Krolia, made a plan to escape Planet Daibazaal and go visit Earth since their new emperor isn't helping the citizens and the planet. Unfortunately, galra soldiers found out and shot down Keith's only ship. His mother couldn't get into her ship and Keith had to leave her behind. The only planet nearby was Altea and Keith decides to land there for a bit until he can get contact with his mother. What he doesn't know is that his plan will change by one specific altean.





	1. Change of Plans

_ Engine failed Engine failed Engine failed _

“Fuck!” Keith screeched over the sound of alarms throughout the ship. “Mom, what should I do?!” He looked at the screen that projected Krolia in front of him. “You will have to land on a nearby planet and make a plan.” Krolia directed him.

Keith looked around, but no planets were to be found. Then, a white glow came from the corner of his eye.

**_Altea_ ** .

“There!” He pointed the ship toward it. A shot was fired from the Galra ship that was chasing after him and his ship became more damaged. Keith groaned at the pain in his shoulder but kept going. The screen of his mother kept glitching and the auto started to break up. “Mom, mom! Can you hear me?! I’m going to land on Altea!”

“I-  I can-  ’t - he-   ear yo- u. Ke-  it--” The screen shut down and the auto stopped. “No!” Keith screamed and slammed the pilot board. He looked up, seeing the huge white planet glowing. Altea was so close that he could see the city and castle. He pushed the levers and started to go toward Altea.

_ Engine failed Engine failed Engine failed _

All the lights on the ship shut down and Keith was alone in the darkness. He kept pushing the levers until the energy ran out.

_ ENGINE FAILED ENGINE FAILED ENGINE FAILED ENGINE FAILED _

Keith closed his eyes and let go of the levers.

  
  
  


“Excuse me? Are you ok, madam?”

Keith woke up from the sound of a voice. He looked up and found an Altean with a mustache and orange hair. “Oh dear, not a madam. Sorry, sir. Are you alright? Your ship crashed hard and I was alerted to check what happened.”

Keith looked next to him and found one of the wings laying next to his leg. He got up quickly in shock. “Sir, you are Galra, correct?” The mustache man asked Keith, pointing out from behind him. Keith turned to him and touched his face. “Part Galra. My father’s from Earth.”

The mustache man nodded to him and took out a tablet with checks and numbers. “Ok, King Alfor wants to meet you to see if you’re an ally.” Keith nodded to him and started to walk with the mustache man toward the castle. He turned to see his ship one last time.  
  


 

“Part Galra, huh? How is that?” King Aflor glanced at Keith while signing a few papers at his laboratory. Keith looked down at his suit and looked up again at the King. “Yes, sir. My mother, Krolia, went to Earth to research a few things for her mission. She stumbled on my father and fell in love. They had me, but my father couldn’t take care of me, so my mother took me to Planet Daibazaal and took care of me.”

King Alfor glanced a few more times at Keith while he told his story. “I see… Why did you run away?” Keith looked out the window and sighed.

“After King Zarkon died from his illness, Prince Lotor took over the empire. The planet has been suffering, and Lotor hasn’t done anything about it! My mother sent me on a secret mission to get out. Unfortunately, Galra soldiers found out and got shot down. Altea was the only planet I could find nearby, Your Highness.”

King Alfor sat on his throne and looked over at the mustache man. “What do you think, Coran? Should we keep him?” Coran turned to the king and then to Keith.

“I believe his story. I think he should stay.” Coran walked next to Keith, putting a hand on his shoulder. King Alfor nodded to Coran and stood up again. “Keith, in Altea, you have to earn our respect and your place here. Starting tomorrow, you may stay in the castle until you get in contact with your mother. Coran, isn’t there an open slot in the cleaning department?” Coran nodded in confirmation. “Very well then, Keith will work as a cleaning servant. Keith, if you are able to prove your capability, you may be allowed to train into the Royal Guard later on in our stay here. Until then, there will be no other training. Does that all sound alright to you?”

Keith nodded to the king and bowed. Coran patted him on the back and took him to the servant rooms. “This is where you will sleep for now. If the king notices you’ve been doing a good job, you’ll get to a higher level. Which means armor and a better bedroom. Good luck! You start tomorrow!” Coran left Keith in the room.

The room had two windows, a full bed, one closet and two tablets with altean pink flowers on the top. Keith put his bag of materials from his ship and looked at himself in the mirror. He found twigs and leaves in his hair, so he went to the bathroom and took a shower.

When the day turned to night, Keith went out to his balcony and looked out at the planet. He founded lights from a city nearby and a festival at a market below and guards around the castle. Keith tapped on the balcony ledge and hummed a song his mother used to sing to him.

Then, he thought of his mother and father. Keith looked up at the stars and closed his eyes. “I hope you’re doing ok, Mom. I promise I will see you again...someday.” He started to tear up at the end.

He wiped his left eye and took a deep breath. Keith crawled into bed, trying to sleep. Thoughts started to fade away from his mind, and he closed his eyes.

  
  
  


A ray of sunlight hit Keith in the eye. He got up and stretched. While brushing his teeth, Keith found a uniform with the Altean logo on the side. “Heh. First day of work.” Keith got dressed and left his room. He walked around the castle and admired all the architecture. He noticed an orange color coming his way.

“Keith! Rea- dy for your first- day?” Coran ran to Keith, almost gasping. Keith gave a concerned look to Coran. “Yeah? Why were you running?” Coran put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, trying to breathe. Coran looked up at Keith, with a pissed off face. “Because I was trying to catch up to you, but you kept walking so- fast!” Keith’s eyes widen and bowed. “Sorry, sir! I was just admiring the Altean designs.” Coran stood up straight and smiled at Keith.

“I’m glad! You know my grandfather build this around his time. You should thank him.” Keith nodded to him. “I will. So what do I do today?” Coran checked his list of things to do.

“Ok, so you are going to the kitchen and cleaning the floors and organizing the food aisle. There, you will meet Head Chef Hunk! The kitchen is around the corner. The supplies are in the closet, or you may ask Hunk for help.” Keith nodded to Coran and thanked him for everything.

Keith found the kitchen door and opened to a food fight. Green goo was flying around and plates were being flung through the air.

“You’ll never get me! Take that!” A glob of green goo came toward Keith’s face. He moved quickly and the goo hit the door. “Hey!” Keith shouted like a mother yelling at a child. Two people came out from under the corners of the kitchen counters. A tall, big dark skinned Altean and a short pale Altean, all covered in green goo.

“I'm supposed to clean up?” Keith stared at the two Alteans, annoyed and pissed at all the mess. The tall guy started talking, “Oh my goodness! I totally forgot Coran told us someone was going to clean up today. Look, we’ll help you clean up. Right, Pidge?” The tall Altean nudged the short one. The short one groaned and nodded to Keith.

Keith crossed his arms and gave a look at them. The short one spoke afterward, “What’s your name, kid?” Keith looked at them and opened his mouth, “Keith. And you?”

 

The tall altean spoke again, “I’m Hunk, the chef, and this is Pidge, one of the technicians.” Hunk ruffled Pidge’s hair and Pidge shoved his hand away, turning red.

Keith nodded to him and looked around. “Where are the cleaning supplies?” Hunk pointed to the closet next to him. Keith walked over to the closet and got the broom, rags, cleaning substance, and a mop. 

 

“Here, let us help you.” Hunk put his hand out for Keith to pass something. He passed a broom to Hunk and a rag to Pidge. “Thank you…” Hunk and Pidge nodded, making a soldier salute to Keith.

Keith laughed a little and started cleaning. Hunk nudged to Pidge to start cleaning. Pidge groaned again and went on her knees to clean the goo off the countertops. “So, Keith…” Keith turned to Pidge. “We heard you’re part Galra and ran away from Planet Daibazaal. Can we ask why?” “Pidge!” Hunk shouted from the food pantry. Pidge gave a look to Hunk, “What! I wanted to ask!”

Keith laughed a little and sighed. “It’s ok...I left because Daibazaal isn’t doing well with its new emperor. So, my mom thought we should go to Earth and see my father for a bit. My mom couldn’t go on the ship with me. Hopefully, she got one. However, Galra soldiers found out about my escape and I got shot down. ”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and patted Keith on the back. “Heh, thanks.” Hunk gave a smile to Keith, and Pidge nudged Keith softly. 

 

Pidge turned to Hunk, “You know who loves to go to Earth? Allura and Lance. Oh my god, they would die.” Hunk nodded to her in agreement.

Keith looked at them confused. “I’m sorry but...who?” Pidge and Hunk turned to Keith in shock. “Whaaaaat! You don’t know the princess and prince of Altea?!” Keith tried to give a smile but, it didn’t work. Pidge started to shake her head. “Allura is the princess next to the throne and Lance is the young prince after Allura.”

Keith nodded to them, wondering what they look like. “You’ll probably see Lance before you see Allura. He’s always walking around and playing with the kids in the village. Allura is mostly getting ready to become queen, so she doesn’t have a lot of time for herself, sadly.” Hunk added. Keith nodded again and continued cleaning.

  
  


The kitchen was clean and organized before dinner time. “Perfect timing! Ok, do you know where you’re sitting for dinner?” Hunk asked Keith, smiling at him. Keith shook his head, not knowing anything. Hunk started to gather the food, speaking again, “Ok, you’ll be sitting with us and the Altean royal family. It’s the good thing about this planet. Good food, good bosses, great place to stay, etc.”

Keith smiled and nodded to Hunk. “I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back.” Keith left the kitchen and started to look for the bathroom. After 15 minutes, he finally found it. He looked at himself in the mirror, touching the mark on the side of his face. It was the same purple mark his mother has, a connection of some kind to her. Keith sighed and washed his hands.

His heart was about to explode when he heard the bathroom door open. A tall, tan Altean with a small crown on his head walked in. “Oh, hello! I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” The tall Altean spoke. All Keith could do was stand there and stare at himself in the mirror. The Altean stared at him, in curiosity. “Not a talker, huh? That’s fine, I’ll do the talking then.” He started to wash his hands while he spoke. “I had a rough day today, but archery was great though. Got some ladies looking, if you know what I mean. Haha anyway, Matt talked to me about this new game Pidge is trying to invent. Hopefully, it works, that would be so cool! Not doing anything in the castle is so bori…” 

 

_ This boy can talk all day, _ Keith thought. The tall Altean dried his hands with a towel next to the sink. “Well, nice talking to you, random stranger. Goodbye.” He started to walk out.

“Bye!”Keith flinched and cringed internally at himself. The Altean turned around and held the door. “So it does talk. Haha bye.” He left and the bathroom was silent. Keith let out a sigh and dried his hands.

“Who was that?” Keith wondered out loud.

He opened the door and looked around to see if the young Altean was outside. He walked out and started to walk toward the kitchen. Then, he heard footsteps behind him. Keith turned around and found another tall Altean, but pale. “Hello! You must be new!”

Keith waved to the Altean, almost shaking. The Altean walked up to him, taking out his hand. “I’m Matt, Pidge’s sister if you haven’t noticed.” Now that he looked at him more, Keith did notice the resemblance. He shook Matt’s hand and shyly smiled. “How did you know I was new?” Keith asked with curiosity. 

 

Matt laughed and spoke again, “Well, I haven’t seen you before and I noticed you were lost because you were going to walk into the storage room.” Matt pointed to him and Keith turned around to see a huge door with a label titled ‘Storage Room.’ 

Keith laughed a little in his hand and turned back to Matt. “Thanks. Can you show me where we have dinner?” Matt nodded to him and made a gesture to follow him.

“You can sit with me and Hunk if you want. The table has a lot of space.” Matt told Keith while they opened the door to the dining room. Keith nodded to him and looked at the huge table in the middle.

The King, Queen, Coran, Hunk, Pidge, and two other alteans were already at the table. Hunk waved Keith to sit next to him. Keith almost ran to him and sat in the chair, exhausted. One of the Alteans was staring at him, though. Keith turned to see who it was. It was the young Altean from the bathroom.

The young Altean smiled at Keith, and Keith was in shock. Hunk spoke up, “Lance! Did you meet Keith yet? He’s one of the newest cleaning servants.”  _ So that’s Prince Lance, _ Keith thought. 

 

“Yes, I did! I met him in the bathroom while I was washing my hands. Not a talker though.” Lance was across the table to Keith, and he felt like he was being watched.  

“Oh, nice! But the talking thing is a lie. He talked a lot while we were cleaning the kitchen.” Pidge announced, nudging to Keith. Keith laughed a little and looked up. He found food already in front of him. Everyone around started to eat, so Keith started eating. After not eating for a few days, he was excited to finally eat something. Keith kept glancing at the prince a few times while taking a bite.

“So, Allura. Did you finish your speech for tomorrow’s meeting?” Queen Angelica spoke to her daughter. The princess looked at her mother and looked down at her plate. “Almost! I have the idea of what I’m going to say, but haven’t...written it down…” Allura turned a little red and started to eat again. Keith turned to Matt, wondering what the speech was for. Matt drank from his cup while shrugging.

The conversation started up again a few minutes afterward. Keith kept eating until absolutely nothing on his plate. He drank his water until he heard his name in a conversation. “Keith! Tell us about yourself.” King Alfor spoke up, looking at Keith. Everyone at the table was staring at him. Keith was shaking and becoming embarrassed.

Keith finally spoke, “Uuhh...Well, I’m half Galra, half human and-” 

 

He was cut off by a hand slamming on the table. Princess Allura and Prince Lance were standing up, close to Keith’s face. “YOU’RE FROM EARTH?!? OH MY QUIZNAK!!” The King and Queen gasped. “Kids! Language!” Lance and Allura sat down but kept their smiles on their faces.

 

“Were you born there?” Allura asked.

 

“What are the beaches like on Earth?” Lance asked afterward.

 

“How are the humans? Are they nice?” Allura asked again.

 

“Why do you guys have round ears when pointy ears are more dominant?” Lance asked again.

 

The questions kept on coming, not letting Keith speak. “Kids! Let him speak or he won’t be able to answer your questions.” The queen spoke up and sipped her drink. Keith sighed and turned to Lance and Allura.

“Well, I was born there, yes. The beaches are amazing. Some humans are nice, depends on who you meet. And I don’t know about the round ear thing. Maybe it’s more dominant on Earth.” Keith smiled at them while the two Alteans nodded to him, listening to him. “What are the skies like on Earth? Is it the same as Altea?” Lance asked, curious to know. Keith smiled at him, “It’s mostly the same. More blue than pink and purple.”

Everyone was interested in Keith’s answers and some people other than Lance and Allura started to ask questions. “What type of technology is on Earth?” Pidge asked behind Hunk’s shoulder. “Not bad, but it could be better.” Pidge nodded to him and winked at Matt. Matt laughed and asked a question, “Do they know about us? Like do they study us in classes or something?” Keith turned to him and shook his head. “They have no idea what’s out here. Sadly, they can’t imagine for themselves.” Matt made a frowny face and Lance laughed. “Well, shit. That’s disappointing. They don’t know the beauty out here, which is me.” Allura nudged at Lance, almost annoyed. Lance laughed a little and started eating again.

  
  
  


After dinner, everyone left, except Hunk. Hunk was cleaning up the plates from the table. Keith walked into the dining room and found Hunk alone. “Oh, let me help you!” Keith ran toward Hunk and took some plates from his hands. Hunk smiled and pinched Keith’s cheek. “Thanks, kid. No one really helps out except Matt, but he had to help Pidge with a tech problem.” Keith smiled and started to walk toward the kitchen. He placed the dirty dishes in the sink and waited for Hunk to come back. “You can leave them there. We got a machine that cleans them for us.” Hunk opened a little machine from the corner and started to place the dishes inside the machine. Keith washed his hands and dried them with his uniform.

“Anything else?” Keith asked, leaning on the counter. Hunk closed the machine door and it started up. “Nope! We just have to wait for that to be done cleaning. You can do whatever you want for now. See ya around, Keith.” Hunk waved to Keith and left the kitchen. Keith was alone in the kitchen and just stood there in silence.

He was bored and left the kitchen. He walked around the castle again and found a huge balcony looking out at the town. Keith grabbed the top of the ledge and stood on top of it. He put his arms out and took a deep breath, feeling the wind hit his face. The sun started to rest and the sky turned into a purple dream.

Keith smiled and put his arms down. He sat on the ledge and watched the city, the markets, and the parties below. He closed his eyes and started to hum softly. The scenery reminded him of a song he heard when he was younger.

 

_ “I close my eyes and I can see”    _ Keith started to sing softly.

 

_ “The world that’s waiting up for me”  _  Keith opened his eyes and found the stars shining above him.

 

_ “That I call my own…”  _  Keith smiled and stood up again.

 

_ “Through the dark, through the door, through where no one’s been before  _ ”

 

_ “But it feels like home”  _ Keith sang a little louder.

 

_ “Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head!” _ Keith closed his eyes again.

 

_ “A million dreams are keeping me awake,”  _ Keith put up his arms again, like a stage.

 

_ “I think of what the world could be!”  _ Keith was almost too loud, but not ashamed.

 

_ “A vision of the one I see,” _

 

_ “A million dreams is all it's gonna taaaaaake,” _

 

_ “A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!” _

 

Footsteps started to become louder behind Keith. He stopped singing and turned around. He saw a shadow coming his right. Keith looked around and found curtains to hide behind. He ran toward them and tries to not make a sound. The shadow disappeared and someone walked out.

 

“Hello?”

 

It was Princess Allura, wearing a night robe. “Hello? I heard someone singing. Are you here?” Keith was shaking, but he couldn’t say it was him. Allura looked around and sighed. She walked over to the ledge and leaned on it to see the view.

“Princess Allura?”

She wasn’t alone. Someone walked toward her, an army march of some sort. “You shouldn’t be out here alone.” The person had a deep voice, more for a leader. Allura sighed and turned toward the person. “Sorry, Shiro. I heard someone singing in the hallway and I wanted to see who it was.” Allura started to walk back into the castle again, having Shiro follow her. “You should always tell your guard where you’re going. You know you're not allowed to go off on your own, Princess.”

Keith peeked out of the curtain, trying to see what Shiro looked like. Shiro was a tall, masculine, Galra soldier with a huge sword behind him. “I know, I know. Come on then. I’m tired from dinner.” They left and Keith waited to not hear their footsteps.

When the footsteps were gone, Keith sighed. He silently got out of the curtain and looked out into the hallway. No one.  _ Good, _ Keith thought. He started to walk toward his room. He finally got to his room and went straight to his bed.

 

“First day...not bad.” 


	2. One Glance, One Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lance's view and a little of Keith's. Idk what to say...ok hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spring break this week so like I had time to do 2 chapters let's go

Lance woke up from a knock on his bedroom door. “Lance! Get up quickly! You’re late for breakfast!” Coran knocked some more and walked down the hallway outside of Lance’s room. Lance yawned and took off his sleeping mask. The sunlight hit his eyes, almost making him blind. He blinked a few times and got used to the light. 

 

Lance went to his bathroom, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. Lance walked out of his room and started walking to the dining room. He met Matt and Pidge along the way. He opens the door and finds everyone already sat down with food in front of them. There was an empty chair next to Hunk and Matt.  _ Who’s missing _ , Lance thought. 

 

The King got up from his seat and greeted everyone. “I hope everyone had a good night sleep eh- Coran?” Coran came behind him, a little confused. King Alfor spoke again, “Where is our new employee?” 

 

Then, a boom came from the hallway. The door opened, showing Keith in a bun and out of breath. Keith wiped away the sweat from his forehead and slowing walked toward the table. Keith took a breath and turned to everyone. “Sorry, I’m late...I woke up late uh…” King Alfor sighed in relief and nodded to him. 

 

Keith sat down, feeling like everyone was staring at him. Lance looked at Keith while drinking his water. Everyone started to eat their breakfast, so Lance did the same. The table was quietly eating until Allura spoke up, “Did anyone hear singing last night? I thought I heard someone singing in the balcony, but I didn’t find anyone.” Everyone turned to Lance, thinking it was him. Lance shrugged, knowing it wasn’t him. Allura laughed a little and patted him on the shoulder. “No, I know it wasn’t Lance. I know his voice pretty well. It was different…” 

 

Keith was slowing sliding down his chair, hoping no one would question him. Hunk spoke up first, “Maybe it was the festival down below. They’re always playing music and singing.” Allura nodded to him and started to eat again. She sighed and drank her water. “It was really good though. I wish I knew who sang that night…” Keith blushed a little, embarrassed that the princess thought he was good. “Keith, you ok?” Matt asked him, almost whispering to him. Keith nodded to him and started to eat again. Matt smiled at him and went back to eating. 

  
  
  


“Ok, Keith! So this morning, you will be cleaning the prince’s bedroom while he is at archery practice. It’s not as messy as you think. Just clean the sheets and organize some things.” Coran said to Keith while checking some things off on his list. Keith nodded to him, holding all the cleaning supplies. Coran pointed to the direction where Keith needed to go, without looking up from his list. Keith thanked him and started to walk toward the prince’s room. 

 

He knocked on the door to make sure no one was inside. He waited for a second and then opened the door. Keith walked into a huge bedroom with a giant mattress and a walk-in closet. Keith gasped while putting his cleaning supplies down. He took a deep breath and went the bed, gathering all the sheets. He hums a little bit to make time go by. Keith looked around the room and went into the hallway to see if anyone was nearby. It was empty, so he started to sing softly.   

 

“ _ Two birds on a wire _ ” Keith starts singing.

  
“ _ One tries to fly away _ ”

  
“ _ And the other watches him close from that wire _ ”

  
“ _ He says he wants to as well _ ”

  
“ _ But he is a liar _ ” Keith starts singing a little louder, but not too much. 

  
  
  


“Sorry, Coran! Let me go get my stuff!” Lance screamed from the hallway. Lance started to run toward his bedroom until he heard singing from the room. Lance opened the door ever so slightly. He found Keith organizing his makeup station, singing. Lance smiled and opened the door a little more to hear better. He walked closer to Keith, who was facing the other way. Lance slowly grabbed his archery equipment next to his bed so Keith wouldn’t notice him. 

 

Keith sang some more until he looked up to clean the mirror. Lance froze, still reaching for his bow. Keith saw him the reflect him and screamed, turning around. Keith started to bow to Lance a lot. “I’m so so so so so sorry, your highness!” Lance laughed a little and walked up to him. He gestured Keith to raise his head and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, Keith. You don’t have to apologize for anything. You can keep singing, it’s pretty good!” Keith tried to hide his smile and blushed a little while looking down. 

 

Lance smiles and grabs his archery equipment. Lance snapped his fingers and did finger guns to Keith. He left the room and Keith was alone again. Keith pushed his hair behind his ear and turned toward the mirror. He started to clean again, turning his head toward the door. Keith smirked and laughed a little in his hand. He continued singing the whole time he cleaned the room. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Hunk. Coran told me that I’m cleaning the oven?” Keith asked Hunk while entering the kitchen. Hunk nodded to him and moved a little for Keith to clean. Hunk was organizing the ingredients for lunch. Keith walked over to the oven and kneed down with his cleaning supplies next to him. 

 

“Huuuuuuuuunk!” 

 

Keith froze, knowing who it was. Lance sat on the top of the kitchen counter, almost hitting Keith in the face with his foot. Hunk put a hand on his hip. “What happened, buddy?” Lance was playing with a spork and looked up at Hunk. “Ugh, everything! Father won’t let me see Allura until tomorrow for her to concentrate on her speech. But, I need to talk to her about random shit! Matt and Pidge aren’t done with the video game and won’t let me help! AND! And! I did horribly in archery today! Missed almost every target! UGH!” Lance brought his knees to his face and curled up into a ball. Hunk patted him on the back. He patted Lance on the back and gave him a piece of cake from dessert. Lance took the cake and threw it in his mouth. 

 

“I’m just frustrated. You’re the only person I can really talk to right now…” Lance said looking down. Then, he saw a piece of black hair peeking out of the counter. Lance moved his head to see better and finds Keith looking at him. “Oh, hello.” Lance confused but giving him a smile. Keith got up quickly, all the soot coming off from him. He wiped his face with his sleeve and bowed to Lance. “You know, you don’t always have to bow to me whenever we meet,” Lance said to Keith, grinning. Keith stood up straight and apologized. 

 

“Lance, you remember Keith from dinner last night?” Hunk gestured a hand toward Keith. Lance nodded to him. “Yup, and this morning. I had to get my archery equipment and found him cleaning my room. Did you know that he sings?” Keith turned away, blushing. Hunk gasped and put his hands on his face. “Keith, you can sing?! Can you sing something?!” 

 

Keith turned red and started to have a nervous breakdown. Keith shook his head 5 times and looked down in embarrassment. Hunk smiled and patted him on the back. “Ok, sorry for the pressure. Is he any good?” Hunk turned to Lance, who was glancing at Keith. Lance took his eyes off Keith and turned to Hunk. “Oh yeah! So good! What song were you singing by the way? I’ve been humming it for a while now.” Keith looked up at Lance, trying to hold back a smile. “Two birds by Regina Spektor. It’s a song from Earth.” Lance nodded to him and smiled. “Do you know a lot of Earth songs? If you do, I soo want to learn them if you don’t mind.” 

 

Keith nodded to him and smiled back. Lance walked next to Hunk and whispered, “His singing was the only good thing that happened this morning.” Hunk smirked to Lance and Lance patted his on the back. “I have to go, but Keith, want to talk later?” Keith was shocked but nodded in questioning.  Lance snapped his fingers and did finger guns again to him. He left the kitchen and the kitchen was silent again. Hunk turned to Keith, grinning. “So...you’re too shy to sing.” Keith nodded to him and kneed down to clean the oven again. 

 

Hunk came behind him and ruffled his hair. Keith’s bun turned into a messy bed of hair. Keith looked up at Hunk, grinning. Hunk winked at him and started to cut some ingredients. Keith scrubbed the top of the oven while his back was at the bottom of the oven, thinking if it’s a good idea for a prince to be talking to a cleaning servant.

  
  
  


“Keith, Lance is looking for you,” Matt said, passing him after helping Hunk and Keith clean the dining table. Keith nodded to him and walked out into the hallway. He looked around until he didn’t see where he was going. He bumped into a tall, buff man in armor. Keith looked up and saw a half-galra, half-human guard in front of him. White streak, scar on his nose, must be Allura’s guard. Keith was a bit terrified. “Sorry, sir! Didn’t see where I was going.” The guard smiled and nodded to him. “It’s ok, young man. I haven’t seen you around here. What’s your name?” The guard took out his hand for Keith to shake.

Keith shook his hand and nervously smiled. “Keith. I’m the new cleaning servant.” The guard nodded to him and grinned. “I’m Takashi or Shiro for short. I’m Allura’s bodyguard. I must go now, see you around, Keith.” Shiro waved to Keith and walked away. Keith waved back and sighed in relief. He started to look around, trying to find Lance. He found a small altean girl walking around with painting supplies. Keith walked up to her and asked, “Do you know where Prince Lance is? He’s looking for me apparently.” The small Altean nodded and pointed to the garden down below. Keith thanked her and walked away. 

 

Keith walked out into the garden and found Lance sitting underneath a dome-shaped cement seating area, almost like in a fairy tale, with altean flowers around it. Lance sees Keith in the distance and gets up from his seat. He’s holding a guitar in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Keith walked closer and looked around. “You guys have a nice garden. Love the flowers.” Keith said turning to Lance. Lance smiled at Keith and passed him the water. Keith took the water and drank a little. “Thanks...so what do you want to learn?” 

 

Lance gestured for Keith to sit. They both sit and Lance put the guitar on his lap. “Well, I got this Earth guitar for my birthday and I want to learn songs from Earth. I know how to play, but I don’t know any songs really.” Lance responded, playing a few cords. Keith sighed and put his feet up to cross his legs. “Ok...What type of songs do you want to learn?” Lance thought for a minute and then, he got an idea. “How about you pick. Teach me ones you like.” Keith held back a smile and thought for a moment. 

 

 

Keith turned to Lance, asking if he had any paper and pen. Lance passed him a notebook and a blue pen. “Thank you. Now, let’s see. This is one song that is pretty popular, Delicate. It’s from a singer called Taylor Swift, she got a lot of drama on her hands from what I hear.” Keith starts writing down the lyrics. Lance watches Keith while he’s writing, like a little kid watching an adult cooking. Keith finished writing after a few minutes. He passes Lance the notebook and Lance read them over. “I’ll help you with what should sound like the song. Just try to read the lyrics in song form.” 

 

“ _ This ain't for the best _ ” Lance started to sing. 

  
“ _ My reputation's never been worse, so _ ”

  
“ _ You must like me for me _ ”

  
“ _ We can't make _ ”

  
“ _ Any promises now, can we, babe? _ ”

  
“ _ But you can make me a drink _ ” 

 

After that lyric, Lance asked Keith to hold the notebook. He started to play on his guitar, making some things up. What made Keith want to scream, was that it sounded like an acoustic version of the song. Keith was in awe, hearing Lance sing and playing guitar perfectly. Lance has closed his eyes, singing the chorus. After he sang the song, he looked up at Keith and made a face, almost asking in his mind if it was ok. “Wow, Lance...That was really good. Good job.” Keith said, in shock. Lance gave him a smile and looked at his guitar. “Thanks… What else?” Keith thought once more and started writing. Keith stopped writing, looking up at Lance. “Ok, this song is called idfc from Black Bear. This song is kind of sad, but it’s good.” 

 

Lance nodded to him and looked at the lyrics. He looked confused, not knowing how to sing this. Lance shook his head and looked up at Keith. “I can’t think how to sing this. Can you sing this to me and I can do guitar?” Keith became a little nervous and nodded. 

 

“ _ Tell me pretty lies _ ” Keith began singing. 

  
“ _ Look me in the face _ ” 

  
“ _ Tell me that you love me _ ” Lance started to play a few cords.

 

“ _ Even if it's fake _ ” 

  
“  _ ‘Cause I don't fucking care, at all _ ”

 

The guitar and Keith’s singing worked so well. After Keith was done singing, they both looked at each other. The garden was silent, the sound of the wind and birds chirping was present. Lance was the first one to turn away and looked at his guitar again. Keith turned away after a few seconds. “That was really good…” Lance spoke, looking at his shoes. Keith shyly smiled, “Yeah, I agree…” 

 

“KEITH!!” 

 

Keith and Lance turned their heads toward the voice. It was Pidge on a balcony, waving her hand in the air. Keith stood up and shouted, “ WHAT IS IT, PIDGE?!” Pidge heard him and yelled back, “WE HAVE IN CONTACT WITH SOMEONE YOU KNOW!!” Keith’s mind went everywhere until he got a thought in his mind. 

 

_ Mom? _

 

“YOU BETTER COME UP HERE!!” Pidge shouted and started to run inside the castle. Keith gasped and looked at Lance. “I’m sorry, your highness. I have to go.” Keith bowed to him and smiled at him. Lance smiled back and spoke, “It’s ok, Keith. And call me Lance. I hate when people say ‘your highness’.” Keith nodded to him and started to run back into the castle. 

 

Lance was alone on the bench, reading the lyrics over again. He glanced at the balcony that showed Keith out of breath and Pidge running with him to the Tech Lab. Lance smiled and started to play his guitar and sang  _ Delicate _ again. 

 

“ _ Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you _ ”

  
“ _ Oh damn, never seen that color blue _ ”

  
“ _ Just think of the fun things we could do _ ”

  
“  _ 'Cause I like you _ ”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! idk when the third chapter is coming but we'll see
> 
> delicate cover lance was singing - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkT_-W2JamY
> 
> idfc cover keith was singing - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opOVvMgrhQg


	3. Someone to You

“Keith! Thank god you’re safe!”

 

Krolia spoke while her form was projected on a screen. “Mom!! How you are?! How did you get contact?” Keith was almost in tears, grateful for his mother’s safety. Krolia spoke again, “I heard Altea from the ship audio and knew I should get in contact with the Altean castle. Are you ok, son?” Keith nodded to her and sighed in relief. “What’s the plan now?” Keith spoke again. Krolia shook her head and shrugged to him. “I have no idea. I’m with the Olkari, but we’re still far away from Earth. I think we should stay on our planets and contact each other in 2 weeks with new supplies and a new plan.”

 

Keith nodded at his mom’s plan and smiled. “I’m glad you’re ok.” Krolia smiled at her son from the screen. “I am too, Keith. See you soon.” The screen closed and Keith stared at the wall. He sighed and turned to Pidge. “Let me know in two weeks if any connection comes in.” Pidge nodded to him and went back to her computer. Keith walked out of the Tech room, finding Lance walking past the hallway with his guitar and notebook on each hand. Keith started to walk towards him, “Lance! Hey!” Lance heard his name and turned around. He smiled and stopped in his tracks for Keith to catch up. Keith and Lance talked for a bit while walking around the castle. 

 

“Hey, sorry I left so suddenly. My mom got in contact and I needed to talk to her about the plan.” Keith said to Lance. Lance nodded to him, “It’s ok, Keith. I understand! I hope we can do the lessons again.” Keith nodded back and smiled. They were in front of the main balcony that looked down at the village and plains. Lance sighed and sat on the ledge, positioning his guitar on his lap. Keith sat next to him, looking out in the distance. Lance turned to Keith. “Hey, Keith?” Keith turned to him. “Yes?” Lance looked out in the distance and spoke again. “What is Earth-like? Does it have a Royal family, technology like ours, or something greater?” 

 

Keith sighed and looked up into the sky. “Well…” Lance turned to him, ready to listen. “There are different areas on Earth. Like there’s countries and states around the planet. There’s a queen in a place called London, England, who has a British accent and are very formal.” Lance smiled at Keith, very interested. “Is that where your family is from?” Lance asked him. Keith shook his head, laughing a little. “No no. I’m from another country named America. I’m from a state named Texas and that’s where my dad and I are from.” 

 

Lance nodded to him. Keith spoke again, “There’s something that Earth does have that no other planet has…” Lance listened to Keith closely now. “Like what?” Keith turned to Lance, smiling. “The way they accept people.” Lance raised an eyebrow, very confused. “What do you mean? Alteans accepts people from all over!” Keith laughed a little and shook his head. “No no, not that kind of accepting. More like love and gender-wise.” Lance was even more confused. “Explain please.” Keith crossed his arms and looked at Lance. 

 

“I mean I’m gay.”

 

“What?”

 

“Gay.”

 

“What’s gay? You happy?”

 

“No no, it’s that I only like the same gender as me.”

 

Lance gasped and looked at Keith, still a little confused. “Oooooh. Yeah, I like girls...but I like guys too…” Keith smiled at him and spoke again. “Maybe you’re bi.” “Bi?” Keith nodded to Lance. “Like...likes both boys and girls?” Keith nodded to him again.

 

Lance looked out in the distance, seeing a new way. “Wow...and I thought I was weird… I guess Allura and Matt are bi too because they feel the same way as me. But pidge never talks about girls OR guys-” Keith stopped him in mid-sentence. “Maybe she’s ace. Asexual as in they don’t see any sexual attraction to anyone.” Lance turned to Keith and crossed his legs. 

 

“Tell me more…”

 

Keith smiled and turned toward Lance to face him. 

  
  


They talked all night until the stars were so bright in the sky. Lance yawned and scratched his eye like a little baby. Keith sighed and stood up. “We should get to bed. Come on.” Lance nodded and stood up next to him. Lance’s eyes were closed, not noticing how close he was close to Keith. Keith started to blush and backed up. Lance opened his eyes and started to walk into the hallway. Keith took a deep breath and walked next to him. Lance was extremely tired so he was saying weird words. Keith laughed at his funny words. They walked up to Lance’s room and stopped in front of the door. 

 

Lance opened his door and yawned again. Keith kept glancing at sleepy Lance. “Good night, Lance. See you tomorrow.” Lance nodded to Keith and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “GoOd niGht, KeEf. SleEp tiGht.” He came forward and kissed Keith on the forehead. He closed to door behind him, leaving Keith in shook. Keith turned red, not knowing what to do with what just happened. He started to walk back to his room, still with the red face. He opened his door and fell on his bed. 

 

“What...the fuck…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Next morning:

 

Lance walked into the kitchen, finding Pidge and Matt making something. Lance glanced over their shoulders and found a yellow and pink cake shaped into a heart with the words “Happy Birthday, Hunk!” 

 

“Wow, that looks so cute!” Lance said, sitting on the counter next to them. Matt and Pidge were covered in pink frosting and smiled at the prince. “Thanks!” They both said. Pidge spoke first, “All we need to do is just finish the frosting and put strawberries on the top.” Then, a tall, dark-skinned altean came in, almost out of breath. “He’s coming!!” 

 

Pidge and Matt turned around in fear. “FUCK! OK!” They all rushed around the kitchen, trying to get everything ready. Then, the kitchen door opened wide and they all screamed, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” Hunk literally almost had a heart attack but turned red. “Aww, you guuuys. Thank you.” He gave a hug to everyone and admired the cake Pidge and Matt made for him. Lance patted him on the back, “Happy Birthday, buddy. We love ya.” Hunk smiled to him and side hugged him. 

 

Then, Keith walked into the kitchen, seeing all the decorations. “What’s going on?” Everyone turned to Keith. “It’s Hunk’s birthday today,” Pidge told him. Keith gasped and ran to Hunk. He hugged him and apologized for not getting him a gift. “Hahaha, it’s ok Keith. You’re new here, I don’t expect you to get me something. Or anyone to give me anything really.” Keith let Hunk go and smiled at him. He looked over Hunk’s shoulder and found Lance smiling at him. Keith’s mind brought flashbacks from last night. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

 

Pidge spoke first, “Keith, you ok?” Keith nodded and went to the cake. “Can I have some?” Hunk nodded and gave him a piece. Keith took the plate from Hunk’s hands and started to eat it quickly. Lance walked next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Woah, slow down buddy. You don’t want to get a sugar rush.” Keith nodded and pointed to the cake with his fork, “Yeah, I know. Also this taste like shit.” Matt and Pidge’s face frowned and apologized to Hunk.  

 

“Hahaha, it’s ok, guys. How about we bake together! So you guys know how to make a better cake and we’ll have fun doing it!” They all nodded and started to gather ingredients. Keith threw his cake away in the trashcan next to the door. The door swung open and hit Keith in the face. “Ow!” Keith growled at the pain on his face. The person who opened the door was Coran, almost worried. “Where’s Lance? Lance! Your mother wishes to speak to you!” Lance nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Keith sighed and went to the frig to get ice. 

  
  
  
  
  


After the baking and eating the whole cake, Keith had to clean up the kitchen and bedrooms. Pidge, Matt, and Hunk helped cleaning, which made it easier for Keith. Afterward, Keith walked over to Lance’s bedroom to organize and clean. When he opened the door, Keith found Lance in front of his mirror, on the floor, crying. Keith didn’t want to disturb, so he started to back away. The door made a crack that made Lance look up at the mirror. Keith froze and smiled shyly. “Uuuuh… Do I have to clean? I can do it later.” Keith started to walk away, until Lance spoke up, “Wait!” Keith turned around, finding Lance getting up to get a tissue. “It’s ok, I can come back lat-” “No…” Lance wiped his eyes and nose. “It’s ok… I’ll just go to the...the garden.” He grabbed his guitar and started to walk out. Keith was about to grab his arm, but his hand slipped. Lance was moving too fast and left quickly. 

 

Keith looked at the door for a while, seeing if Lance would come back. He never did. Keith sighed and started to clean Lance’s desk. Then, he heard speaking in the hallway. “Lance? Why are you crying?” “None of your business, Pidge.” “JeEz ok, if you want to be like that.” “Leave me alone!” Then, there were running steps. Keith looked out the window and found Lance running with his guitar and sitting on the garden’s grand bench. Keith could see tears in his eyes. He wanted to yell for Lance, but he didn’t think it was a good idea. He started to clean again but glancing time to time at Lance. 

  
  
  
  


Keith was finished cleaning Lance’s room and didn’t have anything to do with the time being. Keith walked around the castle, humming and dancing. He went to the garden to check up on Lance, but he wasn’t there. Keith walked around the whole castle, but couldn’t find Lance anywhere. He was walking down the grand hallway and found Matt walking. “Matt!” Matt turned around and waved to him. Keith waved back and yelled, “Have you seen Lance anyway?!” Matt pointed to the grand fields.

 

Keith walked outside and found Lance practicing archery, looking a little better. Lance was on a horse, shooting arrows at targets in trees. Keith walked over to a bench and sat down. While watching Lance practice, Allura’s bodyguard, Shiro, came next to him and sat down. Keith looked at him, almost amazed at all the details in his armor. “Hi,” Shiro spoke and did a little wave to Keith. Keith waved back and went back to Lance. Shiro looked out at the fields. “You’re new, right? I heard we got a new galra alley in our castle.” Keith turned to Shiro and nodded. “Yeah, I’m half galra, half human. You’re a galra guard, right?” Shiro nodded back and showed his arm. “Some things are galra and some shouldn’t be.” 

 

Keith nodded and spoke again, “How did you become a guard? I’m a cleaning servant right now, but I was a soldier in the Galra Empire.” Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It takes time…” He got close to Keith, “If you want, we can do some training so you’re prepared for the guard tests.” Keith turned to him and got up. “Would you? That would be amazing.” Shiro nodded and got up. He let out his non-robot hand and waited for Keith to shake it. Keith took a second but shook his hand. “Deal.” They both said. Shiro spoke again, “Tonight, meet me at the garden, 12 am. We will do basic training first.” Keith nodded to him and let his hand go. 

 

Then, Lance started to up to them, sweaty and tired. “Hey, guys! Did you watch today, Shiro? I think that was my best rounds.” Shiro laughed a little and nodded to Lance. “Yes, Lance. That was very good. Hopefully, you’ll be chosen to be in the archery team next year.” Lance beamed and put his arrows up close to his chest. Lance turned to Keith, speaking again, “Did you finish cleaning my room?” Keith nodded and smiled at him. “Great! Come with me!” Lance took Keith’s arm and started running. “Wait I- aAh! Bye!” And they were gone. Shiro laughed and started to walk toward the castle. 

  
  


Lance was running so fast and Keith couldn’t keep up. “Lance! Oh mY god! SloW doWn!” Lance stopped at his bedroom and let go of Keith. Keith could finally catch his breath. “Wha...What do you want?” He still couldn’t speak. Lance opened to the door and pushed Keith inside. “Oh my god, Lanc-” Lance shut him up with his finger to his mouth. “Shhhhhhhh...let me explain. Sit down for a loooooong rant about my sad and depressing life.” Keith raised his eyebrow and sat on his bed. 

 

Lance was still up, moving back and forth. “Ok so… I left my room when you came because...well my room looked like shi-” “Not really… Just a little messy.” Keith spoke up and crossed his legs. “Not now… Anyway, like I was saying. I left because my mother just told me that I may never see Allura during her training and shit. But like! She’s my sister! I want to talk to her! I love her! Oh my god, and then my father yelled at me for being so dramatic and told me I don’t have to worry about what Allura has to deal with...EVER! UGH! I feel like shit in this family and don’t feel like I’m a prince and more like a boy in a little town with people who know my name. I want to take responsibilities and sHit!” Lance was losing his voice, but kept going, “THEN! ThEn, I broke my crown this morning and Coran yelled me for the second time for dropping it this month on accident! I wish I could be just a boy in a land far away! This isn’t fun anymore!! I can’t see my sister, my parents don’t believe in me as a king, I get mistaken for a stupid and flirty boy, and my friends are too smart to be around with! UUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!” 

 

Keith was shocked, listening to Lance ranting and telling him about his feelings. He started to get up while Lance was still ranting. “And I just wish I could just go to Earth and be someone el-” Lance shut up when he found Keith hugging from the behind. Lance blushed and started to go on the floor. Keith kept on hugging him. They were on the floor, hugging in silence. Keith opened his eyes when he heard crying. He looked over Lance’s shoulder and saw him crying. Lance turned around and hugged back. Keith patted him on the back and held his head. Lance kept crying on his shoulder.  _ Think, Keith, Think.  _ Keith was trying to think of something to calm down Lance. 

 

“All of the lights land on you”      Keith started singing. Lance gasped a little. 

  
“The rest of the world fades from view”

  
“And all of the love I see”      Keith continued singing, calming Lance down.

  
“Please please say you feel it too”

  
“And all of the noise I hear inside”

  
  
  


Keith finished the song and Lance stopped crying. Lance lifted his head and looked at Keith. “Thank you…” Keith nodded to him, wiping his tears away. They looked at each other in silence for a while. Then, Lance started to lean toward Keith. Keith froze, watching Lance come closer. 

 

Then, the door swoon open. They both pushed each other away and stood up quickly. It was Pidge, with oil and dirt on her face and hands. “There you guys are. Let’s go, it’s dinner time.” She left with the door opened. Keith and Lance just stood there, not knowing what to do. Keith spoke first, “L-let’s go…” Lance nodded and started to walk towards the door. Keith followed him and they both walked to the dining room, both quiet. 

 

They get to the dining room and sit in their arranged seats. They kept glancing at each other while they were eating and talking to the group. While Allura was rambling about her presentation tomorrow, Keith felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Matt and smiled at him. He came closer and whispered, “Are you ok? You and Lance haven’t spoken a word.” Keith shrugged and kept eating, glancing at Lance. He found Lance sliding a note to Allura under the table. Allura opened the note and nodded to Lance. They both smiled and continue eating. Keith was a little confused but wasn’t concerned about it.

  
  
  
  


That night: 

 

Lance put his blue cloak on and grabbed his arrows and bow. He put on his hood and opened his bedroom window. He looked around to see if anyone was around and pulled an arrow at the nearby tree. Lance swoon over to the other side of the castle and landed quietly. He looked around, trying to find Allura. Then, he looked over the garden and found two shadows. 

 

Lance walked closer to see and found the shadows fighting. He gasped and shot an arrow toward the garden, swinging over to the ground. He ran toward the two people, “Hey stop!” He raised his arrow and pointed toward the two people. One of them gasped, “Lan-aAh!” Lance shot an arrow close to their head. He ran toward the two figures and found that one of them was Shiro. He gasped and pointed his arrow at the other figure. 

 

“Lance! Lance! Lance! It’s ok!” Shiro screamed, stopping Lance with his hand on his shoulder. A light from the moon came onto the figure and it showed Keith with his arms up, shaking. Lance gasped and put down his arrow. “Oh my god, Keith. I sor-” 

 

“LANCE?!” 

 

Lance turned around and found Allura screaming his name on the roof. Lance turned to Keith and Shiro, a little scared. “Uuuuuh...let’s pretend nothing happened.” He shot an arrow next to Allura, showing he was around. He swung over next to her and they both started walking on the roof. Allura jumped on the other side of the roof, not letting Keith and Shiro see where she went. Lance turned toward them and jumped also. 

 

Allura and Lance landed on another side of the castle fences. They slowly walk and quietly go toward the festival. Allura whispered to Lance, “You were late…” Lance nodded to her. “I got a little stuck.” Allura nodded back to him and walked around the village. "Let’s just have fun and catch up. I missed you.” She side hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. Lance giggled and hugged her back. “I missed you too…”

  
  
  
  
  


Next week: 

  
  


“WHAT!?!” Lance screamed, arms in the air in shock. King Alfor sighed, nodding to him. “There’s nothing I can do… We need this alliance. Allura already knows and she agreed with me and your mother.” Lance gasped and raised his voice again, “What about my opinion?!” Alfor looked out his window and sighed. “It’s the only way…”  Lance frowned and turned around to leave Alfor’s office. Lance screamed again and punched the wall, making the paintings next to his first shake. Keith was walking around, holding 15 books about Altean history to his room. Keith raised his eyebrow but kept walking. He started to walk to his room and heard Lance scream again. He dropped his books in fright.

 

Keith started to pick them up until he had a book handed to him. It was Matt, who had dust and dirt on his hands and face. “Thanks…” Matt nodded to him and helped him some more. They both got up with books in their arms. Keith turned around and turned back to Matt. “What’s wrong with Lance?” Matt sighed and looked up at Keith. “Well, he just found out that he has to get married to Princess Nyma from Planet Arkintia. He can’t choose to not marry anyone else.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen, almost crying. Keith started to stutter, “W-when is the wedding?” 

 

“Wednesday.”

 

Keith gasped inside, almost dropping his books again. 

 

_ Three days? _ Keith thought.

 

Then, Lance passed them, red eyes and bruised hand. Keith and Matt were silent while he passed by. When he turned the corner, Keith looked over Matt’s shoulder. Still glancing at his shadow on the floor. Matt laughed a little, seeing Keith looking over. Keith looked at Matt, wondering why he laughed.

 

“What was that?” Keith asked him, raising an eyebrow. Matt smiled softly and looked back. “You like him,” Matt turned back to Keith, “Don’t you?” Keith blushed and looked down. “So? It doesn’t matter anymore… I have to go. Thanks for the help, Matt.” Matt patted him on the back. “No problem, Keith. If you want to talk about this, come to the tech lab. Ok?” Keith nodded and started to walk toward his room. When he went to the door, he found a note taped on the wall. 

 

“ _ Meet me on the roof at midnight _ ,” it read. 

 

Signed in blue ink with no signature. Keith put his books down and took the note. He looked around the hallway and closed the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter! it took me bit sorry


	4. Say it First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i...i don't know how to summarize anything anymore. enjoy

Keith woke up from a noise coming from the window. He moved his books away and walked towards the balcony. He found a rock and held it, looking around to see who threw it. Then, a finger poked Keith’s head. 

 

He looked up and found Lance hanging from the roof. “aAAh!” Lance laughed and got down, landing next to Keith. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I told you to meet me on the roof!” Keith gasped and smacked his head. “Oh my god- I’m so sorry, Lance. I was reading and my head just hit the desk.” Lance shook his head in shame and laughed again. 

 

_ He seems to be doing better,  _ Keith thought

 

Lance spoke again, “Now come on! I need to talk to you.” He pulled Keith to the top of the roof.  Keith looked out at the castle and the village. “Wow… amazing view up here.” Lance smiled and looked out. “Yeah...too bad I won’t see it again.” Keith turned to him, “Wha- What do you mean?” 

 

Lance sighed and turned to Keith. “I know you’ve heard the news that I’m getting married to Princess Nyma… Well, my parents say it’s ‘important to the royal family’ and that ‘I should take it seriously’ and shit…” Lance was doing air quotations with his hands to be sarcastic. Keith looked at him, wanting to take his hand. Lance spoke again, “And one of the agreements to the marriage is that I have to move over to her planet, which is two galaxies away! I will never get to see my family, you, or my friends again!” Lance looked out at the view, almost about to cry. 

 

Keith gasped and patted him on the back. Then, he thought about what Lance said.  _ ‘I will never get to see my family,  _ **_you_ ** _ …’  _ He looked at him, “Lance?” Lance looked up and turned to Keith. “Yeah?” He had tears running down his face. Keith took a deep breath, almost crying. “I like you.” Lance’s eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. “What?” He almost seemed angry hearing Keith saying those three words.

 

Keith spoke again, “I like you...I wish I didn’t because you’re a prince and I’m just a servant boy. And NOW this marriage comes in and I  _ really _ don’t have a shot now.” Keith was looking at his feet now. Lance kept looking at him, expressionless. Keith turned to Lance again, “Come on, Lance. Please say something!” Lance didn’t move, but tears started to come again. Keith sighed and wiped away a tear from Lance’s cheek. 

 

Then, Keith almost screamed when Lance took Keith’s hand from his cheek. Lance looked up at Keith, not saying a word. Keith looked back at him, blushing just a little. “Lance, are you oka-” He was cut off by Lance’s lips on his. Keith’s mind was going crazy while his body is just still, not knowing what to do. Lance pulls away, opening his eyes to see Keith, shocked. Lance immediately regrets his action. “Uh, sorry I shouldn’t have done that. It’s wasn’t the right thin-” Keith grabbed Lance’s face quickly and kissed him back. It was his turn to cut Lance off. Lance was shocked for a second, but kissed back, holding Keith’s face. 

 

When they pull away, they open their eyes, looking at each other in shock. Both of them knew that was the wrong thing to do, since 

 

  1. Lance is a prince and shouldn’t be kissing a servant boy



 

  1. Lance is getting married and shouldn’t be kissing other people



 

And 3. THEY’RE MEN!

The royal family is alright with the idea of same-sex marriage, but not in the family specifically.

 

Lance and Keith looked at each other for another minute, still close, still holding each other’s faces. Keith started to lean closer towards Lance, but Lance put two fingers on his lips. He sighed and looked down, “Keith… I like you...Like a lot...but this can never happen.” Keith’s eyes widen, in shock. He wasn’t really surprised from Lance’s words. They knew it wouldn’t work out.

 

Lance started to get up, looking out at the view. Keith got up afterward, standing next to Lance. 

He looked out at the view, tears forming in his eyes. Then, he felt Lance’s hand grab his. Keith looked down and up to Lance, who was still watching the view. Keith turned towards the sunrise, letting the light hit his face. Lance let go of Keith’s hand and started to walk down the roof. Keith followed him down to his balcony. Lance quickly went to the door until he stopped. Keith came down from the roof and landed on the balcony. 

 

Keith was looking down at the floor until he felt two hands grab his face. Lance pulled him for a kiss and pulled away quickly, running out of the room. Keith stood there, speechless for a second. He smiled and looked down at his shoes. Keith looked up and started to walk to the door. He closed it and went to his bed, very exhausted. 

 

“Jesus, what am I going to do…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next Morning

 

Keith woke up from the sun hitting his eyes. He stretched and got out of bed. He changed and went straight to the kitchen. When he opened the door, Keith found Hunk and Allura talking while sitting on the counters. “Oh hey, Keith!” Hunk said, waving to him. Keith waved back and started to walk towards them. “Hey, Hunk. Princess.” He bowed a little to Allura. Allura nodded to him and laughed in her hand. 

 

Keith walked over to the fridge, showing a gloomy look on his face. Hunk raised an eyebrow, “Are you ok, buddy? You seem sad today.” Keith turned to him and nodded, trying to smile. Hunk could tell something was wrong. “Come on, Keith. You can tell us what’s wrong! Allura’s cool.” Allura turned to Hunk and back to Keith, smiling while nodding. Keith sighed and went to the counters they were sitting on. “Ok… But you promise to NOT tell a soul what I’m going to tell you guys. Allura, can you keep a huge secret?” Keith put a finger to her face. Allura’s eyes widen, then smirked, “Don’t worry, Keith. I know so many secrets, not even Lance, my best friend in the world, doesn’t know.” She winked and smiled at Keith. 

 

Keith took a deep breath and sat on the counter. “Speaking of Lance…

  
  
  
  
  


“YOU WHAT!?!?!” Allura and Hunk screamed, getting closer to Keith. “Guys! Keep quiet!” Keith screamed back, putting a hand on each of their mouths. Allura and Hunk took a deep breath and calmed down. “You kissed? That’s amazing! Oh, wait…” Hunk’s face went from happy to depressed in seconds. “He’s getting married-” Allura cut him off, “To Princess Nyma. Dammit!” Hunk and Keith gasped, surprised hearing the future queen cursing. Allura looked at them with a confused look. “What? Dammit isn’t that bad.” Keith and Hunk nodded to each other, agreeing with her. 

 

“Anyway, then what?!” Allura beamed with excitement. Keith sighed and looked down, “We kiss again but only for the last time. He stopped me from kissing him again and told me it couldn’t work between us...the sad thing is that it’s true…” Hunk and Allura looked at each other and turned back to Keith. They got up and gave him a hug. Keith was shocked for a second but hugged them back. He’s been needing one for a while now. 

 

They all let go, all with sad looks on their faces. “Maybe things will change…” Hunk said to lighten the mood.

 

Keith looked up at him, “Yeah, maybe…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You are so stupid,” Pidge said while typing on her computer. Lance gasped and covered the screen with his hands. “Hey, I’m not stupid! I just didn’t know what to do in the situation!” Matt turned around his chair, all dramatic. “Yeah, but you kissed him quickly and ran out without saying a word,” Lance growled at him, crossing his arms. “Well, what would  _ you _ have done?” Lance asking Matt, being sarcastic. Matt got up and taking Pidge’s hand. He made her get up and move into a dancing position. “I would be like-” Matt changed his voice to a sexy anime character, “ ‘I love you so much and can’t live without you. Let’s leave this planet and live happily ever after.’ ” 

 

Lance wasn’t amused. Pidge was laughing at Matt’s stupid voice while Lance scolded them from his chair. Lance turned around, looking at the Red lion. Matt and Pidge looked at each other and looked back at Lance. 

 

“Come on, man. I was only playing.” Matt said, walking towards him. Lance sighed and turned back to them. “I know. It’s just that… I really like Keith but...I can’t have him… and he can’t have me…” Lance got up and started to run out of the lab. Matt sighed and turned to Pidge. “What are we going to do?” Pidge started to type into her computer. “Well, I already have a plan in my head, but we’ll see how things go.” 

  
  
  


Lance ran towards the garden. He stopped in his tracks when he found Shiro and Keith talking on the bench. Keith saw Lance in the distance. Lance gasped and started to run back into the castle. Keith reached out his hand but put it down. Shiro could see the loneliness in Keith’s eyes. “Keith, did something happen between you guys?” Keith looked down, nodding in shame. Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be ok…” Keith looked at Shiro, smiling, but it wasn’t enough.

 

_ If only those words were true… _

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

The next day seemed to be normal. Keith got to clean some rooms and the dining hall. Lance practiced his archery and played some guitar. At night, Lance went downtown with Allura while Keith was training with Shiro for the Marmora test the day after the wedding. Princess Nyma arrived a day before the wedding, to see what the Alteans were like. Lance liked her right away, she was beautiful, intelligent, polite, funny, literally perfect! However, all Lance couldn’t get out of his mind was…

 

_ She’s not Keith.  _

 

They were at dinner time, Lance next to his future wife and Keith next to Matt and Hunk, across from each other. The queen spoke up, “So Princess Nyma, how do you like Altea?” Nyma put down her drink and smiled politely, “Oh, it’s wonderful! Your people are one of the nicest aliens in this social system!” The king and queen nodded to her, thanking her. Lance kept glancing at Keith and Keith kept glancing at Lance. Lance finally spoke up, “So, Princess Nyma. Do you have festivals or musical performances on your planet?” Nyma turned to him, all confused, “Oh no, my people don’t believe in music. It’s loud and isn’t nice to hear.” Lance nodded and looked down at his food. 

 

Keith could see Lance hurt and he wanted to hold his hand so badly. Sadly his hand was taken by another person. 

 

A princess. 

 

His future  _ wife _ .

  
  


Keith got up, excusing himself. He ran to the bathroom. Lance watched him leave, feeling heartbroken. He excused himself and started to run after Keith. Keith burst into the bathroom, splashing his face with water. He looked at his face in the mirror. His heart stopped when he saw Lance in the reflection. Keith turned around, holding on to the sink. Lance looked at Keith and started to walk towards him. He grabbed Keith’s face gently, making Keith come closer to him. 

 

They looked at each other for a minute, not knowing what to do. Keith finally closed his eyes and slowly went for a kiss. Lance hesitated but kissed Keith. They made out for a few minutes. After 5 minutes, Lance pushed Keith away, without saying a word. Keith looked at him and looked down at his shoes. “I have to go,” Lance said, letting go of Keith’s face. 

 

He started to walk out until Keith’s hand grabbed his wrist. “No...Stop confusing me, Lance!” Lance turned to Keith, his eyes wide. Keith pulled Lance closer, “First you kiss me on the roof, then you leave quickly without saying a word. Now, this?!” Keith dropped Lance’s wrist in anger, “What do you want from me, Lance? You can’t do this to me again.” Lance’s frustration started to get to his eyes and started to tear up. 

 

“I don’t know, Keith! I love you, but I have to be the prince my people need to be!” Keith looked at him. Almost speechless. “You...You love me?” Lance looked down and closed his eyes, sighing harshly. “Yes, Keith…” Keith looked at him, even more confused. “But, it makes it sound like I kissed you first!” Lance crossed his arms, with a disgusted face. “Yes, I know that. But you told me that you liked me first so what was I supposed to do?!” 

 

Keith’s mouth dropped. “You...kissed me just to please me?” Keith couldn’t look at Lance. Lance’s eyes widened, knowing what he said. “No no! I mean yes BUT I wanted it to-” “Just leave…” Keith cut him off, not wanting to hear a word. Lance glared at him for a bit. Then, Lance frowned, turning towards the door. “You know, Keith? I wish I could have you...but I guess what we want isn’t necessarily what we get.” Lance stomped out of the bathroom, leaving Keith in the silence. 

 

Keith stared at the door for a while, expressionless. He sighed and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Pidge was next to the door, looking up something on her clear tablet. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “You ok, man?” Keith turned the opposite way and grunted through the hallway. 

 

Pidge watched him leave, noticing his anger through his steps. She sighed and started to walk back to the kitchen. She slammed the door, in a calm way. Hunk was baking some cookies while Matt and Allura were talking at the nearby table. They all turned towards the door where Pidge stood. 

 

“Friends… we got a problem.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats all, snacks! 
> 
> idk when the rest will be posted since i got schooooooool so we'll see


	5. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well... its wedding time

“I don’t know what to do, Mom! Like sksjdijfudhi!!” 

 

Keith screamed while pacing around the tech lab with the holograph that showed his mom’s face projected. Krolia was nervous, not knowing what to say. “Well, it seems you love him too.” Keith turned to his mom, arms crossed. 

 

“Yeah, no shit...But I…” He sat next to the holograph. “I can’t have him.” Krolia could feel the heartbreak and stress her son was feeling.

 

“Listen, Keith. We’re leaving tomorrow, right? So you can say your goodbyes and go on. That’s all you can really do right now...Believe me, I had to do it too.” Keith looking down at the floor, facing the tech door. “I know...I just wish I had a chance.” 

 

“And you do!” 

 

Pidge screamed from the door with Hunk, Allura, Matt, Coran and Shiro behind her. Keith got up, “Pidge? What are you talking about?” They started to walk towards Keith, while Pidge started to explain her plan. “I’m talking about what you said. And it’s wrong. I’ll tell you why.” Keith gave Pidge his famous confused yet curious face. “Pidge, Lance is getting married. He’s going to leave Altea...There’s no changing anything.” Pidge closed her eyes and laughed out loud. “Oh, my pretty, stupid friend. Anything can be changed for love.”

 

Keith blinked and sighed. He crossed his arms, still thinking. “I’d listen to the lady,” Krolia said, smiling at Pidge. “Thank you, Krolia.” Pidge thanked her. Keith turned to the group and sighed loudly. “Ok, ok. What’s your  _ amazing _ plan?” 

 

Pidge adjusted her glasses, making a shine on the glass. 

 

“Alright. Matt! Pass me that powerpoint!!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Wedding Day**

 

Lance adjusted his crown on his forehead. He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing all the detail on the altean suit. Allura knocked on his door after opening it. “Knock, knock,” Allura put a hand on her mouth, “Wow...you look so handsome.” Lance turned towards Allura, smiling. “Thanks...can you help me with my cape? I don’t know why but it's being weird in the back.” Allura nodded and quickly went to him. 

 

She adjusted the cape at the bottom and stood next to Lance. She sighed and put her hands on his shoulders, “How are you feeling? Are you nervous?” Lance looked away from her and looked at them in the mirror. “I’m so fucking nervous...I can’t believe I’m getting married.” Allura pulled him into a hug. Lance was shocked but hugged her back. He could hear her crying, so he started to cry too. “I’m going to miss you so much…” Allura said while hugging Lance tighter. Lance’s eyes started to pour into tears and hugged his sister one last time. 

 

They let go and realize Allura’s makeup has been messed up. Lance pulled Allura to his workstation and started to fix her mascara. “Thank you, Lance.” Allura smiled at Lance. Lance smiled back, putting on new mascara. “Any time, sis.” 

  
  
  
  


After 30 minutes of talking, they heard the cue from Coran for Lance to get downstairs for the ceremony. They walked down the staircase, meeting up Lance’s best men, Hunk, Matt, and Pidge (not a man but she wanted to be one). 

 

Lance looked around and turned to Hunk. “Where’s Keith? Is he not ready?” Hunk’s smile dropped slowly, turning towards Matt and Pidge. “Ay, sorry, Lance. He already left with his mom to go to Earth. He told us to give you this.” Hunk passed a folded piece of paper with writing on it. Lance put it and opened it carefully, 

 

_ Lance,  _

 

_ I hope you have an amazing wedding and I’ll miss our talks and our secret kisses… _

 

_ Hope I will get to see you again and hear that beautiful voice again… _

 

_ Love, Keith  _

 

Lance’s eyebrows started to narrow and crumbled the paper. He closed his eyes, holding back the tears. “Well...at least his words won’t be forgotten...” Lance stomped into his spot at the end of the aisle, shoving the paper in his pocket. His best men followed him and stood next to him, smirking. 

All the guests started to sit in their seats. Coran stood next to Lance, holding a black book. Allura was sitting close to the door with Shiro next to her. Then, the musicians started to play, queuing Allura to open the doors for the bridesmaids. Four bridesmaids walked down the aisle, standing next to each other at the end. Then the musicians started to change the tune, letting everyone know to stand up. 

 

Princess Nyma walked through the door, looking as beautiful as ever. Her white dress shined all the windows in the room. She smiled at Lance, and Lance smiling back at her. She finally walked at the end of the aisle, taking Lance’s open hand. The music stopped and everyone sat down. 

 

“Today,” Coran started, 

 

“We are here to join two strong kingdoms. Altea and Arkintia. And in front of me are two of the proudest royal members of each family. Prince Lance from Planet Altea. And Princess Nyma from Planet Arkintia.” 

 

Coran looked out at the crowd while opening the black book, “If there’s anyone who thinks these two should not get married, speak out or forever hold your piece.” There was silence in the room, no one spoke. Lance looked up at the skylight, showing a spaceship shooting into space. Lance signed under his breath and looked at the door. Allura wasn’t there and neither was Shiro. 

 

He turned to his best men, but they were gone too. Lance looked around and turned to Nyma. Then, the light in the room went out. The windows were shut with black curtains. Lance turned out and found a light behind him. 

  
  


_ “You know I want you” _

 

Keith started to sing with microphone in hand, looking at Lance and Lance only. Lance gasped, tearing up.

 

_ “ _ _ It's not a secret I try to hide” _

 

_ “I know you want me” _

 

Lance turned towards Nyma. She smiled and nodded to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go of his hands. Lance beamed and hugged her, whispering “thank you” in her ear. He turned towards the light and started to walk towards Keith. Keith kept on singing beautifully.

 

_ “What if we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine _

_ Nothing could keep us apart” _

 

Nyma stood there alone until a hand grabbed hers. She turned around and found Rolo ( _wow surprise lol_ ) next to her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

_ “You'd be the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you, and it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be” _

 

Keith took Lance’s hand and twirled him, making his cape flow nicely. He pulled Lance closer, making them inches away from their faces. 

 

_ “So why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Maybe the world could be ours _

_ Tonight...” _

 

Keith finished singing, making everyone applauded. Lance laughed and grabbed his face. He kissed him, making everyone cheer louder. The lights finally come on, thanks to Hunk, Matt, and Pidge. 

 

They stopped kissing, still holding each other’s faces. Until Lance turned around and found his mother and father standing behind them, faces expressionless. Lance turned to him and bowed his head. 

 

His mother walked towards him, putting a hand close to his face. Lance squinted his eyes, thinking he was going to be slapped. Fortunately, it was a gentle touch on his cheek. The queen put her son into a hug and King Alfor and Allura joined in. Everyone in the audience was cheering at the fact of all the love happening.

 

The royal family let go of each other and Lance walked back to Keith, taking his hand. They looked at each other with heart eyes. Pidge, Hunk, and Matt hugged them from the behind and they all laughed. Lance smacked Keith on the shoulder, “Seriously? That letter made me want to cry RIGHT before I was supposed to go!” Keith laughed at Lance, “But, that was the point!” 

 

They all laughed and hugged again. Nyma and Rolo watched them from a distance, still holding hands. Nyma’s parents came behind her, making disappointed faces. Nyma bowed her head, holding Rolo’s hand tighter. Her parents looked at each other and sighed, smiling softly. They all hugged and shook Rolo’s hand. 

 

Lance and Keith watched the whole thing and looked back at each other. They kiss one last time, having the light from the windows shining on them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One Year Later**

 

“Are you ready, Lance?” Keith screamed from the halls. Lance poked out of the corner, showing only his head. “Almost! Need to pack a few more things.” He went back into his room, making stepping noise and dropping things. Keith sighed, smiling. “Come on, Lance. We’ll only be gone for a month. What else are you packing??” Keith walked towards their room, finding clothes everywhere and suitcases filled to the top. Lance came out of the closet, holding all his shoes. 

 

Keith narrowed an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Lance stopped in his tracks, “Whaaat? You said we’ll be hiking and shit so I’m being prepared.” Keith laughed and leaned on the wall. 

 

After 30 minutes later, Lance and Keith were ready to go. They walked towards the garden, holding all their luggage. Lance took Keith’s open hand, making their rings shine in the light. They walked towards the red lion that was in front of the castle. 

 

They met up with their friends and family, who were waiting at the lion’s feet. Everyone gave them each individual hugs and goodbyes. “Bring back anything you know I’ll like,” Allura said to Lance, pointing a finger at him. Lance laughed and hugged her again. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring back as much as I can.” 

 

They all say their goodbyes, and Lance and Keith go into the Red lion. The lion woke up and Lance sat in the chair. Keith stood behind him, holding the top of the chair. “Alright, Allura,” Lance spoke in the cockpit, “Open the portal.” 

 

Allura was up at the castle station with Coran and Pidge. She opened a portal for Lance and Keith. The red lion flew through it and all was purple and pink for a bit. After a few seconds, it was back in space, but a green and blue planet appeared. 

 

 

 

Lance’s eyes widened, taking Keith’s hand from his shoulder. “Oh my god...I never thought I would ever see it.” Keith looked at Lance and looked up at the beautiful blue planet. 

 

“Here it is...Earth, my old home.” 

 

They turned to each other, smiling. Lance grabbed Keith’s face, pulling him for a kiss. They laughed a little and turned back at Earth. Lance turned back to Keith.

  
  


“I love you, Keith.”

 

“I love you too, Lance” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this! i wanted to finish this before the series ended so yaay

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I've had this idea for a while and finally wrote it omg
> 
> got some help with editing and making it better from girraffepancakes (tumblr)! they write too (better than me) so check them out http://girraffepancakes.tumblr.com/


End file.
